It's Never Too Late
by Mason Black
Summary: A story on how I think the episode: Aftershock Part 2 should have gone. Hope you like it enjoy. :D


_**It's never too late.**_

"_**Hello, Titans" I said with a smirk on my face.**_

My name is Terra by the way. I am the servant of a dark lord, I have betrayed people who actually believed I was their friend, and I have destroyed an entire city with the exception of people that have gone into hiding. But back to the story I was walking through the city when I spotted a flash of green and some spiky black hair go into a fellow alley. It was the Teen Titans trying to hide. I decided to give them a little surprise. I concentrated on the concrete sidewalk surrounding the alley and I forced them up creating a barrier so they couldn't attack me. I heard a shriek of surprise and a loud voice exclaim:

"Duuuude" Which I recognized at once as my former boyfriend Beast Boy.

I then lifted a large mound of rock out of the ground and threw it on top of the Titan's last escape option. I heard a scream and a moan and Robin yell out:

"Starfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireee"!

"Awwwww, looks like I've ruined the little Toddler Titans plans"I slowly said with a seductive tone knowing that it would attract their attention, especially the males.

I had a smirk on my face as their eyes opened in horror as they saw me slowly walking towards them. Then immediately they all got into fighting pose: Robin whipped out his staff, Beast Boy turned into a large Green Wolf, Cyborg had his fist cocked back and his sonic blaster prepared to blast, Raven had her magic floating around her hands and had some objects floating in a circle around her, and lastly Starfire, (who seemed to have recovered from her injury) had her eyes and hands glowing green and she was floating off the ground. Then I heard Starfire's voice:

"Terra, please don't do this we are still you're friend we can take you in and help you, you don't have to be his puppet anymore" She said with concern, love, and trust.

"NEVER"! I screamed and then I shot out around one thousand rocks at them. Some hit Beast Boys paw, some hit Starfire's star bolts, some hit raven's obstacles, and some hit Robins staff and Cyborgs fist.

Suddenly I had four very large bodies made up of rock and electric volts standing next to me in fighting poise clearly guarding me on every side. One lost guard though so I ran but Beast Boy wasn't focused on the creatures but on me so he ran after me in wolf form. I had made into an alley when suddenly a large wolf pounced on top of my chest and trampled me to the concrete pavement where I felt my leg hit the concrete hard and suddenly felt warm, thick moisture in my uniform where my leg was. Beats Boy did something then that surprised me… He turned back into a human.

"Terra how could you betray us like this, we were friends and you treated us like dirt TERRA! We don't deserve this all we've ever done is protected you and treated you like one of us but this is how you repay us... by joining Slade"!

I was utterly awestruck with what beast Boy had just said but that didn't stop me from running away. I summoned a wall of rock and forced Beast Boy away form the alley and me. I then started running away towards Slade's cave. But then I heard a voice in my earpiece talking to me:

"Terra, what do you think you're doing young lady" He scolded.

"I had to get away form there I was getting thrashed" I replied nearly out of breath from running.

He sent another message but I ignored it and kept on running towards the cave. After running for what seemed like a millennium I finally made it to the cave. I walked in panting and staggering.

"Young lady, I gave you orders to fight and you did not" Slade's deep echoing voice rang throughout the cave.

"I was getting destroyed," I panted.

"Well what they did to you was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you," He said in a demonic tone.

Then the lights went black. I felt a sharp slap across my face. I flew across the room and landed with a loud 'THUD' on a wall. I got up and looked Slade straight in the eye.

"How dare you disobey me, you ungrateful little brat" He spat at me.

I looked at him and started to cry hysterically for no apparent reason. I then felt a throbbing pain in my leg as he kicked me. He got on top of me and started smacking me across the face and scratching my arms and thighs. When I finally reached the point where I couldn't take any more pain I finally croaked out:

"I'm sorry, please stop".

"No you ungrateful little brat" He spat at me again. He reached to pick me up and throw me but I screamed:

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH" and a giant boulder lifted up from the cave ground creating a fair-sized hole and flew at Slade. He dodged it and ran at me. I controlled over a thousand pebbles and grains of sand. They shot at him at rapid speed and made microscopic dents and scratches on his armor and mask. It slowed him down a bit but not too much.

"I'm sick and tired of you and I'm sick and tired of serving you," I grunted with disgust and hate in my voice.

I stood up and began taking off my suit but it wouldn't budge.

"You see Terra, your suit is a part of you it is attached to your skin in a way and it gives me full access to your nervous system" He gloated.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain go down my spinal cord and I started walking towards him without control. I felt hot sticky tears start to run down my face rapidly.

Then the person I wanted to see so much walked in through the cave door. It was Beast Boy.

"Terra"! He yelled.

"Beast Boy, help me" I breathed.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I screamed and I controlled a large sharp rock at him. It narrowly missed him but it rammed into a nearby wall and split it into two.

I screamed over and over again shooting more attacks at Beast Boy under Slade's control and out of nowhere Beast Boy yelled:

"Terra, please stop"!

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but it's too late" I moaned.

"It's never too late Terra. Slade isn't doing this Terra you are, you chose to betray us, you chose to work for Slade so technically this is all you Terra"! Beast Boy yelled at me. Beast Boy started run but he got his foot caught in a rock.

"Terra, help me" Beast Boy yelped.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"I yelled and a large pointed rock hovered over him. Suddenly all four other titans walked into the cave in attack poises.

"Don't do it Girl"! Yelled Cyborg.

"You are still our friend Terra we can help you" Cried Starfire.

"It'll be the last thing you'll ever do" Threatened Raven.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, for everything I've done. AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH" I yelled and pointed my fist towards Slade and shot rocks and boulders at him.

"Why you ungrateful little"He said before getting hit with a rock and getting thrown off of the cliff.

I stood up and caught my breath and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Then Slade jumped up out of the chasm and continued the battle. I shot more and more rocks, pebbles, boulders, and sand at him harming him greatly until him and me were both on a small tower of rock battling each other.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I yelled out loud and the whole cave shook and trembled and slowly the cave got hotter and I noticed that we were now all standing in a volcano. Slade turned to hit me but I pushed him off of the tower and he fell into the Magma and slowly melted to death.

I levitated some rock to go to Beats Boy and I heard the Titans talking.

"This things about to blow, it's too big to stop and it could take out the whole city" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I can't do anything with my magic either" Said Raven.

I looked around at everyone and said:

"I am the only one who can stop it you guys gotta go" I exclaimed.

Everybody ran out except for Beast Boy whose eyes started to fill with tears.

"Terra you can't" He said through choking back tears.

"I'm sorry Beats Boy, I have to it's the only way you will live" I said through tears also.

"Terra, it's too late let's just go back to the tower and save ourselves" Said Beast Boy.

"It's never too late" I told Beast Boy with a smile and I brushed my hair out of my face.

He hugged me.

"You were the best friend I ever had, I love you" I said through tears. I smiled at him and made his rock float away to the other Titans.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"I yelled and then everything went black.

I was gone.


End file.
